The present invention relates to a drive device for inducing oscillation movements and further movements, of the type provided with an articulated drive.
A drive device of the type under discussion has been disclosed in DE-OS No. 33 03555. In this conventional device, a single motor with two driven transmissions mounted at both sides thereof is inserted in the interior of the articulated drive. Such a drive device is suitable for use in industrial robots and also in hand-operated apparatus. A number of such drives combined with each other are utilized in industrial robots. Such combined drive elements, for example can be linear drives having a threaded spindle and a spindle nut driven by a motor (DE-OS No. 32 36 526). The linear drives of this type include a drive motor which, for a flexible use in modular systems, makes the whole device very expensive. For various applications, such a linear drive requires a great deal of space. Such linear drive can be combined with an articulated drive. Such a combination has been, however, expensive and also required a great deal of space. Should the drive provided with these structural components be adjusted upon further designing, this results in completely new drive devices because the individual components are not removable and interchangeable.